Seto's Mean
by Eyes-of-Crimson
Summary: SetoxMalik, OtogixRyou. Seto Kaiba apparently hasn't been very nice lately. But that doesn't mean Malik's going to give up getting that kiss he so desires.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** Umm...yeah. Something random to work on when not on YKYR. My attempt at comedy, ladies and gentlemen.

**Disclaimer: **Don't own YGO.

* * *

Dread. Nothing but pure, raw dread. Oh, what could be so dreadful to put Malik Ishtar, angst-ridden teenager slash evil genius into a state of such misery?

Seto absolutely refused to kiss him at school.

He had just downright _denied_ Malik of a simple little kiss! One, teeny tiny smooch on the cheek if not lips. Oh, Malik was not feeling so well and energetic now. Nope, just the normal amount of self-brought tradgedy you'd expect from a guy whose back had been carved with a hot knife by his own father and had been thrown out of his own body by a personality he created to take all the pain and misery he was being dealt with and had just been told 'no' to a kiss from his own boyfriend. ...Yeah, normal.

Ryou, Malik's best friend, noticed immediately when the normally radiant violet eyes had clouded with sadness and just as quickly came to his side to find out the problem.

"Malik! What's wrong?" he asked worriedly. Malik looked at his British friend for a moment before dramatically throwing himself on said boy, wailing his tale of woe.

"Seto won't kiss meeeeeeeee!" he whined. Ryou, blushing from the contact and subject, stuttered a bit.

"W-why?"

"I don't knooooooooooooow!"

"W-well where is he?"

"I don't knooooooooooooow!"

Ryou sighed and gently pushed Malik off of him. Malik sat back down on the table bench, sniffling childishly. So much for angst-ridden teenager.

"Maybe he's just not comfortable with having your relationship out in the open yet." Ryou tried. Malik sniffled again.

"But we've been dating for months! And we've made-out in the movie theater millions of times! What's wrong with my Setoooooo!" he wailed again, ignoring Ryou's obvious discomfort with the information that he had just required about Malik and Seto's dates.

"Well, you guys are in the dark at movies. Maybe being around everyone here is just unnerving to him."

"But why isn't it to me?"

"...Malik..."

"Yes?"

"You have no shame."

Malik blinked a few times, and looked down at the white button up shirt he had tied up just below his chest. He had also rolled the sleeves up and had a few buttons unbuttoned, showing part of his chest teasingly.

"Hey, you're right, Ryou! I don't have shame!"

Ryou blushed and fought the urge to slap his forehead. "Anyway, Malik, why don't you go find him and talk to him about it?"

"Because I'm laaaazyyyy!"

Ryou groaned, and held no restraints to his palm, a muffled slap now heard as it collided with his forehead and white bangs. He sighed, giving Malik a look.

"Then what can I do for you right now?" he asked. Malik thought for a moment.

"Go dry-hump Otogi crying out, "I love you Ryuuji!" over and over until you co-"

"Malik Ishtar!"

"Whaaat? It'd make me feel better."

"Malik!"

"Sheesh, fine. If you won't do that then just go ask him out already."

Ryou didn't even bother to yell Malik's name, choosing instead to give him one of his rare glares.

"No." Insert mad, insane blush here.

"Then I'll go do it for you."

"Malik, no!"

"Oi, Otogi!"

"Malik!"

"C'mere! Ryou wants to ask you somethi-"

"Malik, shut UP!"

Malik grinned at Ryou. "He's not even out here."

Ryou looked around, finding that indeed, his crush was not currently outside. Thus the reason he gave Malik a Bakura-glare and a Ryou-pout at the same time.

"You're mean."

"I know. So is Seto..."

And the eyes swell up...

"WAAHH! SETOOOOO!"


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** In real life, I think I'm quite funny. In fanfiction, well, you tell me.

**Disclaimer:** Nope, still don't.

* * *

"Otooooogiiiii-kuuuuun!"

Otogi looked over his shoulder, not surprised that the high-pitched squeal belonged to a hyperactive fangirl who thought she could suddenly become his girlfriend if she groveled enough. Nonetheless, he smiled, making the girl squeal even higher.

"Yes, Mana?" he asked smoothly. Hey, might as well act like you care. The girl stuttered, blushing madly and staring at her shuffling feet.

"I-I-I was wondering i-if y-y-you w-would go to th-the da-dance w-w-with me..."

The counter now rests at 35.

"I'm sorry, Mana. But I'm already going with someone else. Hope you find someone." Otogi said, lying through his teeth. He, in fact, did _not_ have a date, and he most certainly did _not_ care about whether or not the fangirl got a date or not.

"Oh..." And then she left, dramatically bursting into tears. Otogi twitched visibly.

"Tch. Bitch." he muttered and started looking out the window again.

"Why don't you just go into theater? You'd be good at it."

Otogi looked over his shoulder to see Seto Kaiba sitting at a desk, typing away at his laptop. He hadn't even looked at him!

"I know I would. But can you _imagine_ the amount of fangirls _then_!" he exaggerated. Seto glanced at him.

"Why don't you just tell them off like you do the mutt?"

"But alas, I have a soft spot for the women."

"...Sure."

Otogi sighed, and grinned suddenly when he looked back down at the outside lunch area. He looked adoringly at a certain person, and started chuckling at another.

"Dude, you're boyfriend's spazzing." he said, pointing down. Seto got up almost instantly to come over and look. He did, and sighed.

"Malik..." he groaned. Otogi chuckled.

"What'd you do? He's yelling your name from what I can lip-read."

Seto glared at him for the lip thing, biting his inner cheek not to say, "Why would you be staring at his lips?".

But, no, he said, "I told him I wouldn't kiss him at school."

Otogi blinked at him for a moment. "You refused to kiss _Malik_!"

That, in itself, was a statement.

But Seto took it the wrong way.

"What does _that_ mean, Otogi?" he growled.

"It's Malik! God, that itself should be enough!" Otogi said, throwing his arms up. Seto fought back a sudden urge to harm Ryuuji Otogi in some physical way.

"Let's drop the subject before you get hurt." he warned, glaring. Otogi, who was sitting on the windowsill, was much shorter than Seto right now, therefore intensifying the cold, subzero effect the taller's eyes had on him.

"Oookay, sure." he said as if waving off the threat. Hey, he _was_ a good actor.

"Hn."

Then both teens started staring at the pair at the lunch table, Malik flapping his arms wildly and Ryou trying to calm him down. Then Malik said something, causing Ryou to yell and his face to become beet red.

"Heh, Ryou's blushing..." Otogi muttered, smiling. Seto looked at him, cocking an eyebrow curiously. Okay, no matter how flamboyant he was about it, it was still a bit hard to believe that Otogi was gay. He flirted with girls all the time and gave them smiles that he would no one else. Only a few people knew, and none of them were girls.

"I wonder what Malik's saying to him to make him all flustered like that..." he voiced thoughtfully. Otogi shrugged.

"Probably something about you guys or relationships. He gets embarrassed about stuff like that." he replied, sparkling jade eyes fixated on Ryou. Seto noticed, and sighed.

"Ask him out before Malik talks him into going with someone else." he said sternly. But before Otogi could reply, he added, "Malik is very persuasive. Don't underestimate him."

Otogi frowned, looking at Ryou again. "But I don't want him to be with me if it's only because he can't say no to people. It wouldn't be right."

And instead of giving wise advice, Seto told him, "You're screwed."

Otogi glared. "You're mean, Kaiba."

"I'm pretty sure that's what Malik's whining about."


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:** Gah, I'm so bored today. Oh well, I'm doing something slightly useful.

**Disclaimer:** Don't own YGO and never ever will.

* * *

The bell rang, signaling that lunch had ended. Those outside were yelled at to hurry back inside, one teacher screaming "Dress-code violation!" repeatedly while pointing at mid-drift showing Malik. Malik blinked at him for a moment, then at Ryou. Ryou sighed and poked his bare stomach, making him giggle.

"Oh yeah...can't have this up in there." Malik said, reaching back to untie his shirt. He smoothed out the wrinkles of the white button-up, trying his best not to miss one.

"Malik, you really have no shame." Ryou told him tiredly. Malik grinned at his white-haired friend cheekily.

"I know. Hey, I wonder if I just go into class shirtless Seto will grab me and start kissing me senseless..."

Ryou was about to protest by saying, "Kaiba wouldn't do that...ever," but hey, he never thought that Seto would make out in the back of a movie theater either.

Instead, he said, "I doubt he'd kiss you _senseless_, Malik. Just because you two make-out in the back of a movie theater doesn't mean he'll-"

"The back? Ryou, we had front row seats."

"...Are we talking about the same Seto Kaiba?"

Malik was about to comment when someone pushed him, knocking him into Ryou who tripped sideways then backwards, too shocked to regain his stance. Just when he thought he'd soon be trampled by rushing students, a pair of strong arms caught him and steadied him.

"Woah, there! Careful, Ryou."

Ryou blushed heavily when he recognized the silky voice. He looked over his shoulder, gasping softly at the sight of Ryuuji Otogi. His raven hair was as perfect as always, and his emerald eyes were just as breathtaking as ever. Malik grinned at them, standing patiently a bit away from Ryou, giving the pale boy space.

"Ah, th-thank y-you O-O-Otogi-kun..." Ryou stuttered, subtly trying to shake his hair to cover his blush. Otogi smiled at him, and gently ran his fingers through Ryou's hair.

"No prob, Ryou. Just try not to fall down so much. You could get hurt." he replied, fingertips brushing against Ryou's cheek as he brought his hand back. Ryou blushed harder and looked back at Malik, who was non-too-subtly giving him a thumbs-up. He glared at him, and turned around to fully face Otogi.

"I-I know...I-I-I'm just, um, cl-clumsy, y'know?"

"Heh. Well, I gotta get going. You know how far Mirumi-san's class is from here."

"Y-yeah...see you later O-Otogi-kun..."

Otogi smiled at him and waved goodbye, taking off down the hall at a quickened pace. Ryou stared after him, and touched his cheek where Otogi had...had...

Ryou squealed.

Malik, grinning, came up next to Ryou and put his arm around his shoulders. "He likes you! I can tell!" Ryou stopped his fangirl-mode and shyly looked at Malik.

"Really?"

"Yeah! You know how he touched you! And that _smile_! I've never seen that before!"

Ryou giggled. "I hope he does..."

"He does. I'll ask Seto if he knows about it. He and Otogi got closer now that they have half their classes together."

"Would you really!"

"Hell yeah! Now come on, I need to complain about Seto before we're late." Malik said, walking fast with Ryou at his side.

"Complain? Malik, you never complain. You just whine."

"Well lemme whine. Seto also won't do that fingers-through-the-hair thing in public, either! My Ra! We make-out in the theater, front row, get complaints about the noise and he can't even do a simple thing like kiss me or run his fingers through my hair!"

"...Wow, he _is_ mean."

"Yep. My boyfriend, Seto Kaiba, is a big meanie."

"Really now?"

Malik froze at the familiar voice in his ear.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:** I think I'm gonna start writing 1-2 chapters a day of this now. I'm still working on YKYR, though.

**Disclaimer:** ...I'm gonna stop putting this in here from now on, kay?

* * *

Malik spun around, colliding heads with the taller, bending-down brunette. He let out an exaggerated shrill of pain whilst Seto merely grunted. If it had been anyone else, Seto would have the bitch banned from any job for years. But, it was Malik, his loving boyfriend, so he couldn't really do anything but stand there and take Malik's whining.

"Ow! Seto! That hurt!" he yelled, holding his head. Seto sighed, scratching the back of his head.

"What do you want me to do, kiss it?" he said, knowing full well he was just going to end up teasing the Egyptian mercilessly. Malik took the bait and made a cute chibi-worthy face.

"Would chu, Seto?" he said, sticking his lower lip out. Seto smirked, leant down, and just as Malik grinned (the grin that clearly said, "I win"), he pulled away.

"Nope. No kissing in school." he said. Oh, how badly he wanted to laugh at Malik right now. Ryou covered his still-red ears as Malik made a loud, "WAAHH!" sound...again.

"SETOOOO!"

"No. Anyway, have you two seen Otogi?"

Ryou perked up quite noticeably at the name. "Yes." Seto cocked his mouth to the side in thought.

"Weird. He usually comes down from Satori-sensei's with me after lunch." he muttered. Ryou and Malik had learned to suppress the jealously of that common statement. Not that Malik could care right now anyway; he was too busy pouting.

"Maybe he found a shortcut to Mirumi-sensei's class and forgot to tell you. It _is_ quite far from here." Ryou offered, smiling softly. Seto looked really confused now.

"He couldn't have. As soon as we get down the stairs his next class is right there. That's why he stays in Study Hall with me during his lunch." he clarified, eyeing Ryou. "Now that I think about it, this'll be his fifth time late to that class this week."

Ryou gasped. "But he can't be late so much! It's bad for his conduct grade! He won't pass this year if he doesn't-"

"Calm down, Ryou! I'm sure it's no...thing..." Seto said, but as he finally took note of Ryou's blushing face, he started putting the pieces together. "Hey, did he just _happen_ to talk to you today?" Ryou nodded eagerly, face once again reddening and an erasable smile on his face.

"Yes! Yes, he did!"

Seto and Malik, who had stopped his moping for this bit of conversation, looked at each other. And as if communicating through their eyes (as all lovers are said to do), they both sighed in unison, muttering, "Hopeless."

Ryou blinked innocently. "What's hopeless?"

Malik stared at him flatly. "You."

"And Otogi." Seto added.

Ryou blinked again, not exactly getting it. He shrugged and looked at the clock. "We have a minute." he stated. Malik went bug-eyed and sprinted down the hall without a word, leaving Seto and Ryou to stare after him.

"...Okay then." Seto said, taking a step to begin walking. Ryou nodded.

"He was just talking about going into class shirtless to see if you would grab him and kiss him senseless when we came in from lunch." he said absently. A teeny tiny, hardly noticeable blush appeared on Seto's face at the thought.

"He should know better that I wouldn't."

Ryou looked up at him. "I would have if I didn't just learn about what you two do at the movies."

"..."

"Yeah."

"...Meanie."

The word was so childish, so immature that Ryou had to burst out laughing after it came from Seto's business-know-it-all mouth.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N:** Okay, I learned something about Japanese schools that I didn't know: they stay in one room the entire time. Sooo, let's pretend that Seto's Study Hall was in a different room (cuz there _are_ exceptions...though I'm not sure if Japan has Study Hall...) and 'Togi likes to hang out there at lunch and his 'exception' class is in Mirumi's or something. Kay? Makes it easier for me. Also, this chapter has a bit more OtogixRyou-ish stuff than I planned, so next chapter will be focused all on SetoxMalik, okay?

* * *

"Okay, today we're going to start drawing portraits. Not self-portraits, but portraits of other people. We had some problems with the ladies changing up their appearances with the self-portraits." the art teacher, Shiko Mirumi, drawled, eyeing the blushing girls to her right. Otogi sighed, twiddling his pencil between his fingers. He preferred drawing cartoony stuff rather than real people; and Mirumi-sensei wasn't very flexible with her instructions, therefore he was screwed.

It wasn't that he _couldn't_, it was just that he just didn't want to. Ryuuji Otogi was definitely one of the arts; acting, drawing, music, design, all of it. He was a naturally creative person, which had helped him when he was becoming the all-famous game designer. He was smart, strategic, and witty. He had to be.

How else would he oh-so sneakily slip from Seto Kaiba's eagle-eye and come down the stairs just as Ryou came inside from his outdoor lunch? Exactly.

Though, however cunning he was, he had a hard time listening due to his selective hearing. But back to the strategic thing, he just got up, grabbed some newsprint paper to do a rough draft on, sat back down, and pretended to look like he knew what he was doing while a group of confused girls watched him and then ushered one of their members to go ask the teacher to repeat the directions. Score one for Otogi!

As said teacher repeated her directions, Otogi picked up "_not_ a self-portrait" quite quickly. That meant he could draw someone else. Who would be that someone else? Why, it was so simple.

"Sensei, how are we supposed to draw them if we don't have a picture at the moment?" he asked, leaning back and looking at her through the corner of his eye. Mirumi thought for a moment.

"If you're that desperate for a visual and can't wait until tomorrow, I guess you could go borrow them from their class..." she muttered. Otogi barely covered his sudden jerk backwards in the chair, ready to jump up at any given moment with a falsely embarrassed chuckle. "Here, I'll give you a pass."

Oh, Otogi now knew that he was _definitely_ the 'Teacher's Pet' of the class. She knew that he did damn good with free hand and did _not_ need a visual most of the time.

"Thank you, Mirumi-sensei. It's to 4C."

"Hmm. Isn't Kaiba in that class?"

"That meanie? Yeah, but he's not my target."

And with that he snatched the pass from her hands and took off running down the hall once he calmly left the room.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N:** Mr. T is based on my dream teacher XD;;

* * *

"I'm still betting a soda."

"Ryou, he won't-"

"It's Malik."

"..."

"Bet something."

"...Fine. How about a chocolate bar?"

"Works for me."

Seto sighed and opened the room door, half-expecting Malik to _indeed_ be shirtless, but was instead greeted with a disgruntled Malik moping at his desk. Strange...

"Hey Malik." Seto told him softly when he got to his desk behind the Egyptian. Malik looked at Seto behind him, then at Ryou next to him, and slammed his forehead to the desk.

"I got detention..." he grumbled.

Ryou, knowing what the reason was, asked for humor, "Why? For what?"

Malik glared at the pale boy. "You know."

Ryou smiled and glanced at Seto. "I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Yes you do!"

"Tell me then."

"...Seto."

Seto, brought into the conversation, leant up and rested his chin on Malik's shoulder. "Yes, Malik?"

"Did Ryou happen to tell you-"

"Yes. We even made a bet on it."

Malik looked at Ryou with utter surprise on his face. "Ryou? Bet?" Ryou shrugged.

"So did you-"

"Yeah. Then the teach got mad and gave me a detention."

Ryou smirked at Seto. Seto sighed, and buried his face in Malik's hair. Malik blushed a bit, but smiled at the contact. It was a chain all leading to Seto's unhappiness; Ryou's victory over Seto, Malik's Malik-ness making him disobey his own no-touching law, and the fact that he actually _hated_ his new rule. Otogi was right; it was just _wrong_ to refuse Malik his kisses.

"So, Ryou, you got a date yet?" Seto mumbled against the golden tresses. Ryou blushed and the smirk was wiped clean off his face.

"N-no..."

"He's going with Oto-"

"Malik!"

Malik shrugged, and nuzzled his cheek into Seto's hair, a content smile on his face. "You should so ask him, Ryou. He likes you!"

Ryou glared, and began rummaging through his bag for his notebook. He pulled it out, slapping it on his desk and effortlessly flipping it open. The page opened to was full of doodles of inanimate objects.

"How do you know if he does? I wouldn't be surprised if he just used that oh-so capturing, _alluring_ charm of his to mess with me like he does those girls." he responded bluntly, though inside he kicked himself for such an assumption.

"Ryou, you sound as if you _don't_ have a humungous crush on him. Where's the stuttering and blushing? That blunt, denying attitude's not going to get you any closer to being with him, you know." Malik lectured, deciding now that Seto must have fallen asleep due to the even breaths on his neck.

Ryou's face faulted, and he pouted. "You're right, Malik." he muttered pitifully. Malik gave him a sympathetic look.

"Hey, how 'bout this? Seto can interrogate him during lunch tomorrow and then play back the results to us?" Malik offered, shrugging the heavier shoulder to rouse his dozing boyfriend awake. Seto sighed and nodded. He didn't bother to tell them that he already knew that Otogi liked Ryou as well.

Ryou perked up. "Really?"

"Yeah! No prob' at all! Right, Seto?"

"Sure."

"Thanks you guys!" Ryou said, smiling brightly. Malik smiled back.

"And then when you two get together, we'll-"

"Class has started now! I have given you time to talk, and for Mr. Kaiba, sleep, so now we will begin." the teacher, whom everyone just called 'Mr.T', said, eyeing Seto who was currently being very selfish about his sleeping time as he dug his face deeper into Malik's shoulder. "Malik, wake him up, please."

Malik nodded. Mr.T was a very open-minded person, so he didn't mind it when Seto had his lapses of "My Malik" or something of the sort.

"Seto...wake up."

"Mmmmm..."

"Seto..."

"No."

"Yes, you will."

"No, I won't."

"You're already talking!"

"So?"

Malik groaned. "Setoooooo!"

Seto suddenly bit Malik's neck and pulled back, not really caring if anyone saw. Hell, he didn't give much of a fuck anymore of what people thought of him. Malik was his, and he had the right to show affection. Just...not too much for the sake of his businessman reputation.

Malik, who never cared what people thought, bit his lip. Seto found _that_ spot. Ryou noticed and chuckled lightly at Malik's obvious attempt to hold back some sort of pleasured noise.

Eventually the assignment was handed out, and everyone was working until the door opened and in strolled Ryuuji Otogi, smug smirk on his face and a yellow slip in hand. Mr. T looked up from his manga-disguised-as-a-novel.

"What can I do for you, Otogi?" he asked. Otogi grinned. Ryou's head had popped up at his name, and being in the front row just made it all the more obvious to him.

"I need to borrow Ryou for this period, if you don't mind." he replied, looking at Ryou as his name slipped his lips. Ryou blushed, not knowing what else to do.

Malik and Seto, however, looked at each other and smirked. Seemed like Otogi was doing the work for them.

"Sure as long as he's finished his assignment." Mr. T said, looking at Ryou. Ryou blinked at him.

"I finished a long time ago, sir." he said, trying and failing to hide his excitement. Otogi smiled.

"Then c'mon, Ryou."

Ryou got up and trotted alongside the dice-earring-wearing boy, giving one last look behind him to his two friends who were both smirking devilishly at him. Eventually the hopefully soon-to-be couple left, leaving Seto and Malik to just grin at each other.  
Mr. T then brought up a suggestion.

"How about I let you guys talk about what just happened? Mr. Kaiba and Malik seem to want to."

Myriad whispers broke out throughout the room, the volume gradually escalating. Otogi fan-girls were all over Otogi's appearance alone, while some others were pondering on why Otogi would need Ryou and not them. Seto and Malik, however, were grinning at each other as if the entire thing was planned from the start.

"He does, doesn't he?" Malik asked, referring to Otogi. Seto nodded.

"He couldn't stop staring at lunch."

Malik squealed, stomping his feet excitedly. "That's so cute! Oh, why are they both so...so..."

"Clueless?"

"Yes! Otogi especially!"

"Well, he just thinks that the blushing and stuttering is all just because of Ryou's nature."

"Aggh!"

"I know."

Malik sighed, still not believing how oblivious both of his friends were to the other's feelings for them.

"We need to like...do something to make them _realize_ what's going on!"

Seto nodded, fighting an urge to fiddle with Malik's hair. "But what?"

Malik sighed yet again, putting his palm to his forehead. "I dunno. We'll think of something."

"...Otogi has Art right now."

"...Seriously?"

"Yeah."

Malik blinked for a while. "That's some excuse to stare."

Seto chuckled. "True."

"Yeah..."

"But I've got a better reason."

Malik looked at Seto, raising an eyebrow. "And that would be..."

"Because you're so beautiful."

Malik blushed and smiled, making Seto smile back at him. Fingertips just grazed over Malik's cheek, and tucked a stray lock of hair behind his ear. Malik leant into the touch, closing his eyes and a soft smile on his lips.

"Seto..."

"Hm?"

Violet eyes fluttered open, and stared adoringly at Seto. "Kiss me."

Seto smiled, rubbed Malik's ear, leant forward a little bit, and then said, "No."

Malik groaned. "Ra, you're so _mean_!"

Seto chuckled evilly.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N:** This is so late.

**Disclaimer:** Don't own.

* * *

"So...wh-why do you n-need me?" Ryou stuttered, tugging at the hem of this blazer. 

"Well, we're drawing portraits in Art, and it had to be of someone other than ourselves. Truth be told," Otogi replied, now blushing slightly, "I thought of you immediately."

Ryou blushed, now gripping his jacket. "R-really?"

"Yeah..."

Ryou was torn between wanting to jump for joy, glomp Otogi on the spot, or start blushing and stuttering like mad. He went with neither, and ended up giggling girlishly. Otogi took notice, and found it very cute. He chuckled, emerald eyes closed contently.

"You're so cute." Otogi muttered, still laughing softly. Ryou heard the ghost of the words, and some evil part of his mind told him that Otogi didn't just say that he was cute. In fact, the part said, he didn't really say anything at all, which we all know is a lie.

"Hm?" Ryou asked, testing his mind's truthfulness. His reply was Otogi snapping his mouth shut and blushing, diverting his usually confident eyes. Ryou giggled more, while that mean part of his mind just hmph'd and went on its un-merry way. "What'd you say, Otogi?" he asked again, starting to have fun.

Otogi grumbled something and slumped over, looking away. Ryou smiled and prodded his companion's shoulder gently.

"C'mon, Otogi. What'd you say?"

He received another grumble.

"Otooogiii..."

"Isaidyou'recute..." Otogi's words came out jumbled together. Ryou, tempted to squeal, poked Otogi again.

"Clearer, please?" he questioned sweet-as-can-be. Otogi glanced at him before his face broke out into a blush and looked away again.

"I said you're...cute."

Ryou barely held back his squeal.

"That's so sweet, Otogi!" he said, giggling and blushing. Otogi smiled and straightened up.

"Only 'cause it's the truth!" he announced, standing proudly. Ryou giggled again. Otogi looked at him, a wide smirk on his face. If only Ryou knew...

"I haven't been called cute since my mother." Ryou admitted, a warm smile on his red face. Otogi mock-gasped.

"No way!"

"Ha ha! Way!"

The halls filled with their laughter, and neither seemed to notice. A teacher who came out of his classroom obviously did when he came out and scolded the two. They apologized, snickering still as they left.

"You know, Otogi, we haven't really talked in a long time." Ryou observed suddenly, looking at Otogi through the corner of his eye.

"Well, let's make up for lost time then." Otogi replied, a glint in his eye. To Ryou, it sounded a bit hinting, but it was Otogi, and practically everything he said sounded that way.

"M'kay. Why don't you start?"

"Weeeell what d'ya wanna know?"

"I don't know...favorite band?"

Otogi thought for a moment. Music, music...band...oh! "I don't listen to music much, but I'll go with FLOW."

"Oh my gosh, I love them! They do the opening for that anime, _Naruto_!"

"Ha ha! Yeah, that's where I heard them. I hear they're gonna go do their first American show soon."

"Yeah! In...Texas, I think?"

"Mm hm. At a convention called Anime Fest."

Ryou giggled. "They're going to be excited. The Americans, I mean. FLOW too."

Otogi nodded, grinning. "After I graduate I'm moving there."

Ryou looked at Otogi, a bit sadly. "Really?"

"Yeah. I could leave now, but..." Otogi looked at Ryou, who was giving him his cutest puppy-dog look. He smiled and patted the mass of white hair. "But there are things here I'd rather keep my eye on."

Ryou blushed and looked down at his feet, a tiny smile on his face.

Otogi grinned. "Well, here's the classroom." he said, opening the door for Ryou. Ryou giggled softly and walked in, immediately feeling shy towards all the unfamiliar faces. Otogi lead Ryou along to his desk, motioning him into a chair beside him.

Ryou tapped his thigh nervously. "Do I just have to stay still?"

Otogi nodded as he got his newsprint and a board. He taped the paper to it and propped it on his lap as he turned his chair to face Ryou.

"All you have to do is smile when I say, okay?"

"Okay."

* * *

I _was_ at A-Fest but I didn't know when FLOW was playing so I didn't get to see them TT My friends did and they said it was great. 


End file.
